Hope
by PrplAngel
Summary: (Mirai Trunks timeline) Everyone he ever cared for, died. He goes with his life feeling miserable each day until he suddenly bumps in her and everything seems right with the world. (Updated Ch.3)
1. Food always helps

__

There is always 'Hope'

Chapter 1 Food always helps

Mirai No Trunks' mother, Bulma, breathed her last breath. But she past away happily; she died like any other person should have, of old age. She spent her whole life taking care of Trunks and giving him everything he needed hoping he wouldn't feel as crappy as the place they lived in looked like. Yeah, many repairs have been done but it still wasn't the same, just as it wasn't the same to grow up not knowing you father, not having a father even though his mother had described him as arrogant, somewhat selfish, and not a very caring person; well, yes caring but afraid to show it thinking it might be a glimpse of weakness. 

It had been over a year now and Trunks had finally decided to give life a chance. He had wanted so much to go in the same path as his mother. Nobody was here in flesh and blood for him. There was no friendship that he treasured and no love of his love life that he waited for and longed for. He thought there was nothing left for him except that time machine left undone by him and his mother. There was not much to do so building another time machine after destroying the other one was somewhat like a mother and son pastime, and/or a back-up just in case there was any more trouble.

Unlike him the sun shined happily as it rose in the morning. Cars drove in rapid speed as many people were late for work. Young woman jogged as they did their morning exercise.

Trunks groaned slothfully as he remained with eyes closed and lazily reached down to grab the sheets and throw then over his head to keep the sunlight from hitting his face.

"Fine! Fine! Im up, Im up! Geez, why cant you just let me sleep a little bit longer" he shrieked at his window actually expecting a response.

His window had been opened and after a few seconds of having covered his face the wind decided to blow in and move the curtains from its place and the sun shined brightly once more inside his room.

He struggled out of bed groaning and moaning at how sore his legs felt after yesterdays brutal training. 

He had actually cleaned the whole house out of pure boredom and knew there was nothing left but to train since it had become a daily habit; Wake up, eat, shower, train, eat, shower, train, eat, shower, and lastly sleep. It used to be only him and his mother, just two people living under the same roof of a huge house. It was whole lot of space to cover up but now his mother was gone and the house felt emptier without her.

His hand found his mouth as he yawned for a pretty long time while he made his way to the bathroom.

Stripping down as he removed his sweat pants and boxers along with them he turned on the shower letting the cold water run first and let the hot join in later. He jumped in letting the warm water run roughly down his back. It was very soothing, the water replaced the massages his mother had done to him whenever he pulled a muscle while playing with Gohan when he was young, but being the young energetic saiyajin that he was, playing was actually harder than he thought it ought to be.

Gohan. His mentor and best friend. He was a great guy; cheerful, happy, energetic, friendly, loyal. Another person he missed dearly. Gohan, just like his mother, had gone the same path as her. He was gone.

Just thinking about them both had made his tears fall. The salty liquid mixed in with the cozy water, he could taste it in his mouth as his lips quivered.

"Why?"

There was always a numerous of never ending questions of which he always seek answers to. Why did Gohan have to die? Why did his mother have to leave him? Why was he alone? Why did he even exist? Why? Why? Why? Always why.

This was one of the many reason why he let himself be in the misery he was in now. There was nothing for him. If he was to die who would have cared anyways. Who would bother to go to his funereal? Who would place flowers near his tombstone? 

He again realized he was alone. His questions always came to the word "Who".

Years and years have passed. And like any other year his birthday was weeks away. He didn't think about it much. He knew if he threw a party people would come, but that's all they would be, just people. Not family, not friends.

He shrieked when the hot water was gone and the icy water touched his skin. He jumped out of the shower turning it off and grabbing a towel drying himself as he made his way to his closet. Once dried he just threw the towel to his bed; nobody was around to watch him nude so there was need for him to wrap it around his waist. Finally finding something comfortable to wear he went downstairs

to get something to eat.

"Great! Just Great! Just when I actually felt like making myself some break feast."

He shoved his head inside the refrigerator and looked more or less and saw that he had nothing, well nothing eatable that is. His fridge contained expired milk, some oranges, half a banana, opened potato chip bags, which was odd since he didn't remember placing them in there, half a gallon of water, 3 eggs and the rest of the food had turned green.

"I don't feel much like going grocery shopping so I guess I'll just go eat at a restaurant. Hopefully I have enough money and it'll make me feel better. Food always helps you when your down."

He shook his head at his nonsense and headed to the door. On his way out he grabbed his jacket and headed for the closest restaurant. It was only about 2 or 3 miles away.

He buried his hands in his jean pockets as his head hung low watching every step he took. Everything around him felt new to him. It had been days since he had gone out. He stopped as the red light on the side walk indicated for the walkers to stop and the cars to go. As he looked up impatiently waiting for light to turn green his eyes widen as he looked across the street. He couldn't believe it. Was he seeing things or was that really him?? It couldn't be him, it cant be.

"Gohan?"

The light turned green and he rushed towards the look- alike Gohan. He placed his right hand on his shoulder and flipped him to face him.

"What the?"

"Oh, im terribly sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The guy stared at Trunks like if he was insane and dashed as far away from Trunks as fast as he could.

It wasn't Gohan. That guy had brown hair and a mustache; he wasn't as tall as Gohan either.

Trunks shook his head hoping to get Gohan out of his head. Thinking about Gohan always led to thinking about his mother as well. He hated it. He wanted to be distracted, maybe that was the reason why he trained non stop, so that way he was too tired to think about anything except sleep.

He was so into his thoughts that he hadn't notice a young woman running straight towards him. But the young woman wasn't aware of Trunks ahead of her; she was to concentrated on how late she was for work. She was trying to run and finish dressing at the same time. Her ponytail was a mess and she struggled on putting on her jacket.

"Oops. Sorry. Excuse me."

As soon as she had her jacket on right she went back on fixing her ponytail. While she tried to position her bun up right she listened to her wrist watch, the beeping alarm had started beeping for a mere 10 seconds reminding the young woman she was already about 20 minutes late for work.

Neither did Trunks or the rushing girl watched where they were going. He was instantly cut out of his thoughts when she crashed into him falling on top of him.

"I am so sorry sir. I wasn't looking to where I was going but it's just that im late for work and then.."

"It's alright, I'm sorry too, I was to caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice you."

He helped her up once she removed herself off him. Both of them dusted themselves off and smiled in an apology of bumping into each other. She waved to him and started running soon after he waved back at her.

"Well she might have rushed into me but she sure made my day." he slowly whispered as he watched her run off until she was out of sight.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and was once again on his way to get himself some break feast.

After a few minutes of walking he stood in front of the place and read the specials placed outside.

"Hmm. Waffles, scrambled eggs w/ bacon, French toast, orange juice and milk. Sounds good to me and only $2.50."

He pushed the door opened and took a look around. The place was somewhat empty. It was way too early for it to have customers anyway. He took a glimpse around and saw an empty table in the corner near a window. It was a two sitter. He played with the small, plastic vase which was filled with fake roses located in the middle of the table for decoration.

A young boy, about the age of 15, came to him with a dreadfully exhausted look on his face. 

"Good Morning Sir, welcome to 'fleur-de-lis cerise', here's your menu. Would you like for me to take your order right now? Or would you like to go through the menu first?"

"Um. I would like to order already. I'll just have the special for today, but….um…could you triple it?"

"Triple? Are you sure Sir? I think that might be too much for just one person, but the customer is always right so triple it is."

Trunks smiled when the boy was surprised by his order, but he didn't dare question him so on his way he was to get his triple break feast special.

After a while he wondered why they had taken so long, it wasn't that much food that he requested and there wasn't so many people in here. There was an old couple up in the front, a man who looked in his mid thirties and a small family and just teens hanging around, odd since it was early in the morning.

"Here you go Sir. A triple break feast special. Enjoy! Call me up when you want the bill."

The pile of food smelled delicious. If he wasn't the gentlemen he was he would have attacked the food right then and there. He watched as the waiter was not the same guy that had taken his order but a young lady. She seemed familiar.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

She turned around and almost bumped into another waiter carrying a bunch of empty plates from the small family whom was already leaving.

"Yes? Is there anything else I can help you with Sir?"

She blinked once. Twice. 

"Hey I know you. You're that guy I bumped into this morning wasn't it??"

He nodded slightly grabbing his fork and taking a huge piece of waffle into this mouth.

"Mmhm."

"Sorry about that."

"Hish otay."

"Huh?"

With the huge stack of food right in front of him he couldn't wait any longer and take a bite. It wasn't rude of him to do so, so he did, but talking with his mouth full was rude. He swallows hard taking a sip of his milk.

"Sorry, I said it's okay."

"Oh, alright then."

"So why were you in such a hurry??"

She smirked to herself looking around if her boss was looking at her and tiptoed towards him taking a sit in front of to him. He blinked at her but didn't mind her doing so; he continued attacking his food hungrily as she spoke.

"Long story short. Im new here so I was lost, I was looking for this place and since I was already late for work I decided to ask for directions. I felt kinda stupid when I was told I was going the wrong way. Its my first day and im not making a very good impression, they only hired me because they were in need for employers. Well hope I didn't bore you, im not much of a morning person or a working one as you can tell. Gotta keep working, enjoy your food and again im sorry I bumped into you-"

"Trunks. Trunks Briefs."

"Sorry I bumped into you Trunks. Later. I think my boss saw me."

"And again I said its ok um-"

"Dianne, friends call me Dia. Nice meeting you Trunks."

"Likewise."

She ran off and jumped at the sound of her boss's voice. Trunks laughed nearly choking on his food when he saw that she was talking back to him like as if nothing; without a care in the world.

**** 

D-Chan

1st chapter is up. I had this story in my mind for a while since it happened to me on my first day of work. Lol. So I decided to make it into a story; I wanted to make it a T/M fanfic but since im doing one already 

( Hard Love) I just thought it would be neat if I was the other main character besides Trunks.

But im not sure. I have tons of ideas of where to go from here. I'll probably take myself out of the story and add Marron somehow and make it a T/M fic. But in the meantime Marron doesn't exist, but she will soon so plz get mad at me. Well tell me what you all think. Im my opinion I think its easier to write a fic with the author POV rather than Trunks' or Marron's POV. Its just that I like to write one chapter T's POV and then the other Marron's POV, I believe its more understandable. Thanks for listening. ^_^

Plz…review I love to hear what you all you think whether its bad or good. Preferable good but you can't always get what you want.

****


	2. Just Ordinary

__

There is always 'Hope'

Chapter 2 Just Ordinary

After a quick while Trunks had a full stomach and was completely satisfied. As soon as he finished he licked around his lips tasting the sweet syrup that had dripped from his mouth when he was eating his waffles. He patted his stomach lightly leaning back some against the chair as he looked around for any waiter that might not be busy. It was weird though, no customers except him and some old couple, and no waiters around. A group of laughter could be heard in the back; pots and pans falling and even dishes shattering as they smash into the floor. Trunks tilted his head to one side perking an eyebrow as his hand found the back of his neck scratching it some as he made his usual 'what the fuck is going on?' expression. He really didn't want to spend any more time in the restaurant; it was senseless for him to just stay there looking blankly at his pile of vacant dishes. If he did stay there he would just order again. Being in a place where there is mountains of food can make anyone hungry no matter how full they might be.

"Ay, nada que ver! Ya no mames y callate el osico!"

Trunks turned instantly hearing a familiar voice yelling a bunch of gibberish he didn't understand. He shuddered a bit wondering if this was some kind of bizarre language woman used when they were irritated. He's lived long enough to understand woman. Ok let me rephrase that. He's lived long enough to know what not to do to upset woman. He, yet, didn't understand them, since, like they say, "Man are from Mars, Woman are from Venus." Kind of a catchy phrase, don't you think?

"Ya! Calmate! I gotta work so dejame!"

Trunks was still without a clue of what she was saying. It was Dianne. Or Dia as she said her friends called her. She was cursing loudly at some other employer. Or at least that's what Trunks thought it was. He pondered if he should raise his hand and ask for the bill but his mind was straight away modified when she roared something that Trunks tried to pronounce softly to himself. Pendejo? Now what in the world was that? None of this commotion was his business but he somewhat felt he was in the middle of it even though he was out of sight from them.

"Stop it or I'll quit!"

Just when Trunks thought it was a good time she yells out she quits. Just his luck. 

"Ok, Ok. Fine!..Ugh! I said Fine! Now leave me alone so I can do my job!"

'Now seems like a good time.' Trunks thought to himself as he gradually raised his hand up. No one seemed to pay any attention to him so he sighed softly knowing he'll have to speak up. Dianne seemed a bit on the verge of killing anyone in her path. 

"Umm, Miss? Miss?…..Dianne??"

"What??"

He jumped slightly from his seat when she turned to him. She gasped when she saw Trunks smiling a bit of a crooked smile. She raised her hand sighing that she'll be with him in a few seconds. He was relived he was leaving. This really didn't seem like your ordinary, everyday family restaurant. 

"I apologize for jumping at you the way I did earlier. It's just that nada que ver con this job."

"It's okay you know that..Huh?Your what job?"

She was picking up the last plate from the table almost dropping them when she heard the big HUH? from him. She rolled her eyes remembering where she was. With the pile of empty plates on her arms she managed to peek through and glimpse at Trunks chuckling a bit as she rephrased what she just said.

"I said. It's just that this job totally sucks. I mean ive only been here for not even an hour and I already hate it and my bos keeps on biting my head off. It just happens that I just became his favorite employer.

He loves me so much that he doesn't mind me cursing at him."

"I see….Some bos you got there."

"Yep. Aren't I a lucky one. Well hope you enjoyed your breakfast and if you don't come back I understand, I gotta admit the foods great but this place sucks, I wouldn't come back either. Well nice meeting you Toran."

"It's Trunks."

"Oh. Sorry. Nice meeting you Trunks. Have a nice day. I gotta say that, supposaly I won't get a tip if I don't."

Trunks simply smiled and watched her leave with the stack of plates on her arms. She kicked the door and her yelling was heard once more, same goes for the dishes, they were breaking once again. He reached into his back pocket and obtained all his change in his hand. He saw that he only had about five cents and a twenty. He wasn't willing on giving her only five cents tip, she did entertain him for the little time he was here plus she made him smile; something he hadn't done in years. He thought for a moment thinking what he would need the money for later on. Nothing came up his mind so he just placed the twenty under the salt and pepper hoping nobody would snatch it away but Dia. He glanced around and saw that he was now the only one in the restaurant so he stuffed his hands in his pockets like he previously had them and walked out.

Dia on the other hand strolled towards Trunks' table to clean it up. Her eyes widened in surprise at the huge amount of tip he had left. 

"How much was the food he ate??" she whispered looking down at her hands as she counted with her fingers.

"Woah. I just found myself my favorite customer," she said picking up the money and placing it in her pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks was once again in his house training, like always. He felt like he needed the exercise, which of course he didn't. He did a numerous amounts of kicks and punches in midair. It had been almost 4 hours since his non stop training and he was surprised he was tired, by now he hadn't even felt the burn but now he couldn't keep on. His legs burned and his back ached as well as his shoulders. Sweat dropped from his forehead to his cheek down his collarbone and bare chest.

"Hope this isn't a sign of aging. I know im not old, I'm only 23. Oh well, I guess I'll hit the shower."

He levitated himself into his room and headed straight for the shower.

After 20 minutes he laid in his bed arms crossed behind his head thinking about Dia.

Dia?

He blushed furiously at himself. Why was he thinking about a waitress? She had no affect on him whatsoever. Or did she? 

Nah.

She just made him smile and laugh and almost gave him the time of his life with her rudeness and dreadful language. Which by the way he figured out that it was Spanish. Weird though. He'd never met anyone who knew Spanish. Not that it interested him just made him ponder what the hell she was yelling about.

He couldn't lie to himself and deny that she wasn't beautiful because she was. She was pretty, no she was beautiful, nope she was beyond beautiful, she was gorgeous and if there was a word bigger than gorgeous she would be that.

Her image was stuck on his head. Beautiful, dark brown hair that rested just above her chest with matching dark brown eyes and a very attractive body; firm chest, slim waist, beautiful, tanned, legs. And a smile that lightened up everything around her.

It had been a long while since he had been with a woman. It was hard to find a decent one who wouldn't want him for his look and/or money rather than his personality. He knew he had a great personality, his mother always said so. Mothers always know best, don't they?

"Mom, how I wish you were here with me bugging me about my relationship with girls."

Sad. His thoughts ran back to his mother.

'I really need to keep myself busy. I can't go on living like this,' he said softly rolling over on his bed crying himself to sleep just like used to do so when his father was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Im leaving! My shift here is over!! Well, for today that is."

Dianne cursed soon after she grabbed her coat and actually ran out the restaurant.

"Dia! Get back here! Te crees especial o que?? Ven pa' 'ca!" Her bos hollered as he watched her run off like a little girl.

"God, what am I going to do with that girl? Acting that way ain't going to get her no where in life."

He shook his head angrily at himself as he continued washing the dishes.

"Finally im free!!" Dia screamed out not caring about the staring faces. She closed her eyes inhaling a huge amount of air and exhaling it. She loved it when she was alone. She had gotten used to it by now. She was, as many people could tell or would say, not normal. Different was something she adored to be. Being the same bored her and she teased people when they made fun of her cause she was different but she laughed cause they were all the same.

The only thing that made her different was that she loved to express herself and her opinion was always heard whether it was a good thing or not. Whatever was on her mind didn't stay in her mind, it always managed to fly out of her mouth.

"Well this sucks! I managed to finish work but now I have nothing else to do but to go home."

She kicked the sidewalk while cursing loudly. 

She peeked into her pockets searching for her keys as she went up the steps to her apartment door.

"Home sweet home but boring!"

She threw the keys on the couch and slid her coat off placing it on a kitchen stool as she fumbled around looking inside the fridge.

"What do we have here….frozen french fries, my favorite." she exaggerated as she grasped the bag of frozen fries and ripped it open emptying it on a pan located on the stove.

Minutes later she walked to her bedroom and turned on the t.v hoping there would be something good on.

"Ooh goody, Sailor Moon is on."

She joked hoping someone would laugh at her stupid exaggerated joke, but of course she was alone; the only thing keeping her company were her fries, changing the channel she took a whole bunch of fries, as many as her hand could handle, and stuffed them in her mouth.

She paused when she flipped through the channels and came across a movie, which was already ending; it showed a young couple realizing they were always in love and ending the movie with a loving kiss.

Dia narrowed her eyes and threw the remote at the television set after she turned it off.

"Oh give me a break, theres no such things as happy endings."

She sobbed a little still chewing on her fries. Looking down at the nearly empty plate of fries she sighed losing her appetite and placing the plate next to her lamp as she turned it off and drifted off to sleep.

****

D-Chan

I was sitting down in my Cosmetology class bored as hell. I had a final but the test was only five minutes long and that class is about 4 hours long so I had lots of time to kill. Even though I did some Cosmo stuff it still didn't kill enough time. So I just sat down and wrote down all the ideas I had for this story. I think I might stick with Me rather than Marron, but I'm still not sure. 

As many of you can tell I included some words in Spanish. I just thought it might be fun and interesting. For those who don't know any Spanish this is what the words mean:

Ay, nada que ver! Ya no mames y callate el osico. = 

Like Whatever! Stop Bull shiting me and shut the fuck up.

Ya! Calmate! I gotta work so dejame. =

Ok! Calm down! I gotta work so leave me alone.

Pendejo. =

Stupid or idiot.

Te crees especial o que?? Ven pa' 'ca.=

You think you're special or what? Get over here.

Oh and also in the first chapter, on the part where the young kid asks Trunks for his order and he says:

"Good Morning Sir, welcome to 'fleur-de-lis cerise', here's your menu." Well fleur-de-lis cerise means Flowers of Cherries. I was looking for a fancy restaurant name so I searched for french words and I combined flowers with cherries, thus making fleur-de-lis cerise. 

Ok I think I talked a little too much.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

^_^. Plz review. I won't update until you all review.

****


	3. Growing Emotions

__

There is always 'Hope'

Chapter 3 Growing Emotions.

It was weird though; he couldn't wait 'till morning to get himself some break feast. It had just become his favorite meal of the day as of that other day he went to fleur-de-lis cerise. Not that he _needed _to see her but more like _wanted_ to see her; wanted to talk to her and have her make him laugh like she had previously.

He spent all night thinking about…stuff. Tossing and turning in his bed he couldn't seem to find a comfortable position to sleep in. First he was burning inside then unpleasantly cold. He took off his shirt and slipped it back on several times; he did the exact thing with his sweat pants until he just gave up and just laid naked on his bed, well not necessarily naked but just with his silky boxers on, which wasn't much. Why was he feeling like this? It was only once he had seen her. So maybe was there really was a reality to the saying _love at first sight_.

Whatever it was he couldn't take it. Probably it was just that he was in deep need of a friend who'd he'd be able to talk with whenever he felt like chatting. It was funny though, how he made fun of himself for obtaining bad breath for in no way opening his mouth only when eating.

"God, why is it so hot in here…" He questioned himself once again as he threw the sheets onto the floor next to the previous thrown pile of sheets.

After a long while of unanswered questions he finally decided to take a long shower, an extremely long shower until it was to be morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Such a beautiful day. The sun is shinning, the birds are chirping…" She sighed softly before closing her curtains shut.

"….and I have to spend my whole day at work. Just perfect. That Hojo person just had to quit." She pranced all over her room trying to find her uniform. She wasn't one of the cleanest person you would ever meet but she wasn't also a slob, it was referred to as slothful. She searched from pile to pile until she found what she was hoping not to come across from. Picking up the crumpled clothing she threw it on top of her bed whishing stupidly that it'd unwrinkled itself by the time she was out of the shower.

"Aww, this water feels so good…" She squealed as she rinsed the strawberry scented shampoo out of her hair.

It was peculiar how she loved her way of life but then at the same time despised it. Sure, she was happy living her lonesome life in this new town in which she didn't know anyone but it didn't make much of a difference since the last place she lived in was just about the same. No friends and lonely days and nights. Her foul mouth didn't help her either. Whatever it was that was on her mind immediately spit itself out of her lips and it was never anything noble. Criticizing people was mainly what she always did and having this I-don't-care attitude was her motto. If it didn't trouble her then why bother. Yet, beneath that entire cold surface was the warmth of a young woman striving for affection from something…or someone.

Minutes later after finally deciding to iron her attire she quickly slipped it on and gathered her hair in a messy bun. She got a hold of her keys and locked the door on her way out.

"Why do I put up with this??" She placed her hands in the pockets of her coat while staring down at the ground gazing at the many shoes walking besides hers.

Life isn't that great when the person living it has no sense of adventure. Dia wasn't that all amused when it came to having a good time. People she had never heard off mostly referred her as the party pooper. It was pretty weird how she easily became popular amongst the crowds and still, she knew no one. Except that Toran personage. Or was it Trunks. It really didn't matter. It wasn't like she was going to see him ever again. She probably scared him off that other day at the restaurant with her direct approaches.

"It's about time you got here! What took you so long??"

"Oh shut it! I'm not in the mood."

"Heh, when are you in the mood?? Now c'mon you got customers waiting for their entertainment."

Her bos rarely missed a day on picking on her. Why her anyway? There so many employers there he could pick on and criticize, the ones she has anyway. 

"As you wish _BOS_."

And just like she has for the past weeks she began with her sarcasms and finished off with her annoying Spanish offensive language. 

"Yo voy a mi break!" Waving her hand in the air she waved goodbye to her bos. He shook his head at her for having taken off to her break half an hour earlier. He just couldn't argue with her, he knew her too well and he knew very well she was just putting on an act to cover all that pain she was concealing inside. It was too obvious. Well, for him it was.

"Oh Diana. What am I going to do with you?" He resumed his cleaning and drifted off to attend a client whom was angry for never receiving any attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Being that the bos loves me so much, and since he promised me that he would never give me a raise I don't see why I should work over time. Hell with it I'm taking the rest of the day off." She nodded at her final decision and walked through the park hoping to amuse herself on a swing or just think away on a bench.

Late afternoon she watched the children play on the sand. Frowned when she saw one or two scrape their knee when falling on the concrete after playing hide-n-seek. It was a beautiful scenery. Like in those high spirit movies where you saw the perfect family. The mothers swinging their kids in the swings or waiting for them at the bottom of the slide. The sun was setting and she hadn't realized it. Everyone in the park was leaving except for the teenage kids who stayed late at night to hang out with their buddies or make out with their girlfriends of boyfriends. 

Dia remembered when she was young, not that she was old, but how it felt to think that you knew everything and that everything you said was the right thing. How wrong you supposed your parents were or how-

"Diana?"

She turned at the soft whisper of his voice mentioning her name.

"Toran, right?"

He'd never met anyone with such a short-term memory and making it look so cute.

"No, Trunks. But I guess you can call me that. I don't mind."

She laughed at his comment as she patted the cold, empty space besides her beckoning him to sit at her side. As he did she smiled blissfully and yawned barely realizing how late it had become. 

It was silent for a moment until Trunks sneezed from the freezing air blowing. She examined him carefully as if trying to find something she was in search of. And smiled once more thinking how sweet he looked just sitting there next to her and shaking either by nervousness of bitterness.

"Cold?" She asked him crossing her leg over the other and bouncing her foot playfully. Her hands still imprisoned in her pockets fiddling with whatever it was that she had in there.

"No, I'm good." He lied trying to scoot closer to her for the reason that he was trying to keep warm and just have her close to him. Hoping she wouldn't notice he placed his arm behind her settling it on the bench letting it hang loose there as he slouched a bit as if striving to become comfortable. 

"You know Trunks…" Not once did she take her gaze from the view in front of her. Whether it had seemed a bit or longer it was already nighttime. The streetlamps lit up and all around you could see people urging themselves to the warmth of their homes. He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"..Have you ever felt like you don't belong. Like you're living in a nightmare or a very falsely dream that you just want to wake up from but just couldn't. That you know that out there someone is waiting for you but they don't even know you exist, they just sit and wait until you arrive…."

Trunks looked at her a bit perplexed. He had no clue whatsoever of what she meant by that but somehow he could _feel_ what she was talking about.

She allowed a small chuckle escaper her lips as she turned to him and laughed some more as she saw the puzzled look on his face

"Forget what I said. I don't mean anything. I just-"

"And that everything that you ever thought was right isn't. That things aren't real anymore and when they are they slip away from you…."

Something just clicked in his head. The way her eyes found his blue ones and softened from their cold stare made everything feel like it was okay. He removed his arm from its place behind her and scooted nearer her, hip pressed against hip. She was speechless at him, was he going to kiss her? She sure wouldn't have mind though but it's like kissing a stranger since she knew nothing about him.

He himself wasn't certain what he was going to do or what was causing him to do this. Was he really willing on kissing her to be convinced that he really was developing these feelings for this beauty? 

He decided not to take any action just yet instead just spoke tenderly. "..But once you grasp what you always wanted you know you are not prepared to let it slip away...am I right??" Then he kissed her.

***  
D-Chan.

^_^. I guess it's an okay chapter. I've been in Spring Break and well…I haven't been home much so I haven't had much time to update any of my stories. Sorry if you were waiting for this update and it wasn't worth it. U.U. It's just that a lot things have been going on and well you know how life is.. Hope you all review. I would really appreciate it. Got any comments, please do tell.


End file.
